Whatsername: The Old Edition
by whatsername11
Summary: Please read the last chapter! And look for the new story. This is a story of what happens after high school. See where Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas ended up.
1. 2,000 Light Years Away

**Basic Plot:** This is what happens 4 years after high school at the end of college  
**Genre:** Suspense, Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13 (not sure yet)  
**Season/Time frame:** The late summer early fall  
**Main Couple:** Brathan! 

Summary-ok so this story takes place 4 years after high school graduation. Nathan went to Duke, Haley went to Standford, Lucas went to Ohio State and Brooke went to Villanova.  
Brooke and Lucas are having trouble and fighting constantly. This is what happens after graduation

Ok i dont own One Tree Hill or any of the characters (although i wish). This is just my imagination

**2,000 Light Years Away**

Brooke's Point Of View

Brooke ran through the New Brunswick airport looking for someone. As she went farther she saw who she was looking for. She screamed "Nathan, I am so happy to see you!" As she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Brooke" he said in the voice she never realized she missed so much. "It's been so long! How are you and Lucas doing?" "Well.." she started "We broke up a few days ago" "Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked worry filling his eyes "If he did I will find him and kick his $$."

"No, no we just realized we didn't have feelings for each other any more" she said taking his arm and leading him to the exit. She forgot how nice looking he was. Also how much she cared for him. How stupid was she to never realize she liked him a little more than as a friend.

As they got into Nathans car Brooke realized that Haley who is usually attached to Nathans hip was nowhere to be found. "Nathan wheres Haley?" she asked looking into his eyes. Nathan turned his head to look at Brooke his eyes turning soft.

"During Junior year (college) I got a call from her. I knew it was bad when I heard her crying." Brooke knew this was bad so she grabbed his hand to comfort him. "She said that she loved me but realized she 'made a mistake by getting married so young'." he said shaking his head. "Turns out she fell in love with another guy at Stanford named Greg. Two weeks later I got divorce papers in the mail. Can you believe her. I mean your a good friend of hers, right. That dosent sound like her."

Brooke now took Nathan into a full hug. "Nathan I am so sorry I know how much you love her...and I thought she loved you.." he cut her off before she could finish. "Its ok Brooke. It probably was for the best. Well its a good thing we got rid of those two bums. They probably planned it out together."

This comment made Brooke break out laughing. She loved the way he made her feel when she was with him. " I wouldnt be surprised" she said watching Nathan laugh. " Brooke I am so glad you came back to Tree Hill. I really missed hanging out with you." "Me too!" she said smiling.

"So where are you going to stay?" He asked after they finished getting caught up. "Well since Peyton is still in Berkley. So I will probably stay in a hotel until I find a new apartment." "No you wont! Brooke you are offically my new apartment buddy!" "Nathan dont be funny its ok. I'll be fine in a hotel." "I know you would be but I would love if you would stay with me! My apartment is so lonely I would love to have someone to talk to. Your also not so bad to look at!" he said laughing

"Oh thanks" she said hitting his arm. ''I am so glad to be back home" she stated looking out the window. "We are happy to have you back" he said looking at her beautiful face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok the title "whatsername" is a green day song. ''never let go'' is from the titanic.  
all the chapters will be named after a green day song! the song will refer to what might happen

ok so i hoped you guys like it! Leave comments about what you think! I'll update as soon as i get some feedback!


	2. Welcome To Paradise

**WELCOME TO PARADISE**

Brooke's Point Of Veiw

As Nathan pulled into the parking garage of his apartment he noticed the worried look on Brookes face. "What's up Brooke? Are you ok?". "Yeah I just really missed Tree Hill." she said looking ino his eyes. "I know how you feel. But I was so close I was able to come back alot."

"Rub it in huh? Well we kicked you sorry buts in basketball!! What now." as she said this she darted out of the car before he could grab her. They ran up the stairs laughing hysterically. As they reached his door Brooke suddenly stopped. She looked at him and asked "Are you sure you dont mind me staying?" with a smile he replied "I wouldnt have it any other way!"

"Good because I was staying either way" she laughed as she entered his apartment. The walls were covered in pictures. Some of him and his teamates and some of the gang with Haley cut out of course.

"Nice photography" she said pointing to the Haley pictures. "Thanks" he said looking down.  
"She really did hurt you huh?" she said putting her arms around him. His body is amazing she thought to herself. "She really did but then I realized that I didnt love her as much as I thought I did. Pretty funny, right?"

"Wow" she commented. She then smiled her devilish smile. "What?" he asked looking at her curiously. She took off running and screamed "I get the bed!"

"I dont think so" he laughed as he jumped on top of her. "What are you doing?" she asked raising a eyebrow. "Just making myself comfortable because there is no way im sleeping on the couch." "Are you serious?" she squealed as he started to tickle her. "HHHEEEEEELLLPPP!!!!!"

"If you want me to stop you better take that Villanova shirt off right now" he said tickeling her more. "Never" she said between laughs. "You are soooooo gonna regret that" he said then left the room. What was that about she thought as she looked at the empty door way.

Then she suddenly heard a war scream and footsteps. Nathan came running in the door spraying whip cream on her. "Ahhhhhh what the heck!" "I told you that you would pay. Hahaha look whos laughing now."

"Oh really is that so" she yelled as she tackled him. "You are such a guy!" he said jokingly. "Take that back now!!!" she said getting on top of him so he couldnt move. "Make me!" he yelled like a 5 year old. "Trust me I will" she said as she got up laid back on the bed. 


	3. Stuck With Me

**STUCK WITH ME**

Nathans Point Of View

"Brooke.. Where are you?" he asked looking around his place for her as he walked into his apartment. "Come on I know your in here" he said starting to get worried.

Thats when he saw it. His whole apartment was decorated in Villanova gear. Wildcat pillows and posters. He though he was going into shock when Brooke poped out.

"Told you I would get you back!" she said laughing. "You are sooo dead" he said grabbing her and carrying her into his bedroom. "You should of seen the look on your face! I thought you were dying" she said looking into his eyes "Hahahaha real funny I thought I died too"

He then realized that Brooke was the most beautiful girl he has ever met! Her long dark hair that felt silky. The way she made her expressions and announceated her words. How she spent hours getting ready when she looked great wearing no make-up and sweats.

She was fun to be around and made him laugh. When she wasnt around all he could think about was her. Brooke noticed he was staring at her funny so she said "What are you looking at? You are soo not my type." she said jokingly flaunting her features.

"No I just was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner?" he asked a grin forming on his lips. "I would love to. Just give me a half an hour to get ready!" she said bolting towards the bathroom.

"This is gonna be fun" he laughed as he pulled out his Duke clothes


	4. Having A Blast

**HAVING A BLAST**

Brookes Point Of View

"Are you ready yet?" he asked for what seemed to be the hundreth time. "Yes" she said steeping out in a hawaiian themed skirt and a spaghetti strap top. "Wow you look a-amazing" he stumbled as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks" she said as she noticed he had on khaki shorts and a long sleeve shirt. "Lets get going then" he said walking to the door.

As they drove further and further Brooke asked "Where are we eating at?'' her dimples showing. "Somewhere you've never been before" he said laughing in his head.

As they pulled up she saw a million cars and all these people decked out in Duke clothes. She looked over and realized that Nathan had Duke clothes under his other ones as he took them off. "Ready to go" he asked noticing that she had found out where she was.

"I am not going in there" she said whinning. "Oh yes you are and you are going to have fun. Not really" He joked as she hit him on the arm. "Im sitting in here till the games over!" she stated stubbornly. "Guess again" he said as he went to her side of the car pulled her out and lifted her over his shoulder.

''What the heck are you doing?'' she questioned. "I am carrying you in. There is no way I am missing this game because of you"

With that said he turned and walked into the gym, Brooke fighting him all the way.


	5. Extraordinary Girl

**EXTRAORDINARY GIRL **

Brookes Point Of View

Duke won the basketball game 111-103. Brooke ended up having fun. Only because she was with Nathan. "Did you enjoy the game?'' he asked still pumped from the win.

"Yeah it was ok. The best part was when the people in front of us started a fight with you because I was cheering against Duke. You know you didnt have to stick up for me" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"I could of but I wanted them to know not to fight with my friend. They were jerks anyway! Who cares what they feel. I could take them both on easily." he joked knowng it was true anyway.

"Well look whos full of himself tonight!" she said laughing at his cocky smile. "You are a really great friend you know that? Your like the best friend I've ever had!". "Really, best friend?" he said expecting her to say she wasnt his best friend but Haleys best friend.

"You sure are best friend! Now that we are we need to make up nicknames for each other! Your nickname is..." is stopped and thought for a few seconds "Blue! Thats what I'll call you!"

"Why Blue?" he asked with a funny look on his face "Because your eyes are blue and Dukes color is blue! duh!! "Ok I get it! Your nickname is... Boomer!  
Yeah I like that!"

"Boomer I love that name!" she said her smile as wide as her face. "OMG two B's thats hysterical! Blue and Boomer are best buds!"

"Thats pretty funny! So are you ready to go to bed energizer bunny?" "It's Boomer to you! 'Night Blue." she said as she walked into the bedroom. "Sweet dreams Boomer" he laughed as he said her nickname as he layed down on the couch.

Suddenly she appeared again. "Hey Blue" she whispered "Yeah Boomer?" he asked. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked looking down. "I'd love to!" he said following her into the bedroom. As they layed down she said "This is nice"

"Yeah it is" he said smiling. "One more thing Blue. Would you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked thinking he would say no. Without a word he slipped his strong arms around her. For the first time in the past few weeks she felt safe.

"Thanks Nate" she whispered laying a kiss on his cheek. "Anytime" he said holding her closer.


	6. Best Thing In Town

**BEST THING IN TOWN**

Nathans Point Of View

When he woke up he realized Brooke was still in his arms. What a way to wake up he thought squeezing her tighter. He didnt want to wake her up so he stayed in bed till she woke up.

When she did she turned on her side and smiled at Nathan. "Hey Blue" she whispered. "Hey Boomer. How did you sleep? "Pretty well since I knew I was safe with you." she said smiling at him

With that said she leaned over and kissed him. Then looked into his eyes.


	7. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

Brookes Point Of View

Flashback  
With that said she leaned over and kissed him. Then looked into his eyes.  
End Of Flashback

"Wow..." he said trailing off

"I am so sorry Nathan! I shouldnt of done that! You are still trying to get over Haley and I just broke up with Lucas. I'll leave and I will pick up my stuff later. Why did I do that?" she questioned talking to herself while packing a bag. She could still feel Nathan watching her. She sighed.

"Look Nathan, these last few days have been the best ones I have had in awhile..." she took a deep breath just as Nathan was about to say something. She held up her hand before he could begin.

"I'm sorry but I guess I have developed feelings for you. I know you still have feelings for Haley and I respect that." she said a tear slipping down her cheek. "You don't have these same feelings for me, I know but I want us to be able to still be friends. This would mean the world to me!" she said as she broke down in tears.

"Brooke.." Nathan started

"No just leave it at that"

With this said she started for the door as she whispered "Goodbye Nathan and I am so sorry" then she was gone.


	8. Give Me Novacaine

**GIVE ME NOVACAINE**

Nathans Point Of View

'I can't believe I let her go. I feel the same way she feels. God I miss her laugh her smile and most of all her eyes' he thought as he drove through town.

He had been to 2 of the 3 hotels in town. The clerks wouldnt tell him if she was staying ther so he decided he would find her without their help. So he knocked on every door on every floor. He HAD to find her!

Every room was the same though. No Brooke. Not to mention all the people had been jerks to him.

As he pulled into the last hotel she smiled as he remembered the kiss they had shared that morning. Then he remembered how much he hated hotel clerks.

He was on the 11th floor when he knocked on room 23. "Hello" she said before she looked at who its was.

It was her. Brooke!. "Oh my god Brooke I found you!" he said smiling as he took her into a full hug.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound excited.

"I am looking for you. Look I need to tell you something. Can I come in?"

"Im not sure thats a great idea."

"Brooke I went to the other 2 hotels in town and knocked on every door on every floor. Also every door in this hotel up to yours. I know how we left things. It hurts me to think about it. It hurts me more to have seen you in such pain about it." he said looking into her eyes.

"If you dont want to talk I will sit out here until you do. Even if it takes a month. Look Brooke you told me how you felt even though you might not think so I feel the same way. I loved Haley. Sure she was my wife. But I never loved her as much as I love you!" he confessed looking past her eyes but into her soul.

"I love you Brooke Davis. Even though your a Villanova fan. I can forgive you for that" he said laughing making her laugh a little. "I know this is going fast so thats why I want to get to know you like I know no one else. Today when you left all I could think of was how much I missed your dimples and how you know every button of mine to push." he explained as she started to cry.

"Brooke dont cry" he said taking her in a hug.

"If you dont feel that way then let me know. Sure it will hurt but I rather see you happy then me to be happy and you be miserable"

Brooke suddenly pulled away "I could never be miserable around you. Being in the same room as you makes me the happiest person in the world. I would never want that to go away. Nathan you truly care about me like no one has ever before and that is a big reason why I love you"

Before she could say anymore Nathan lifted her face and gently kissed her lips.

"That was amazing Nathan. I had the best feeling when you kissed me and I want to feel that again" she whispered as she kissed him again.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he said holding her close.

She burried her head in his chest and replied "You are the man for me Nathan Scott."


	9. Waiting

**Waiting**

Brooke's Point Of View

Flashback  
_She burried her head in his chest and replied "You are the man for me Nathan Scott."_  
End Of Flashback

'It has been a week since we shared our feelings with eachother! Tonight is our first date!! I am soo excited' Brooke thought finishing getting ready. Nathan should be home any minute!

As Brooke put on her last high heel there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be' she asked herself.

Brooke opened the door to discover Nathan standing in the door way holding flowers! "Hey Nathan" she said cheerily. "Brooke you look a...am...amazing as always" he said taking in her apperance so he would never forget.

She was wearing a little balck dress with opened toe black high heels. Her famous red lipstick light purple eyeshadow and black mascara. She had her hair half up in a bun and half down. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue collared shirt with a tie

"Are you ready to go?'' Nathan asked looking into her eyes. She could tell he really cared about her by the way he looked at her.

"Yeah lets go!" she said taking his hand and walking out of the apartment shutting the door behind them.

''I have two questions" she asked showing her dimples. "Ok shoot" Nathan replied starting the car.

"First one where are we going?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "You will have to wait and see. But dont worry its not a Duke game. Next question" he said laughing at memory of the time he took her there.

"Okay why did you knock instead of just coming in. It is your house" she asked looking at him. "I wanted it to be a real date. If I just came in it would of ruined it. I wanted our first date to be special" he replied concentrating on the road.

"You are the most amazing guy I have ever met Nathan Scott. I am so glad I have you in my life." she said flashing her smile. The same one that made Nathans heart melt.

"Can we listen to the radio?" she asked turning it on before he could answer

_I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
_

"OMG I love Green Day!! This is one of my all time favorite songs by them!!" Brooke squealed while dancing and singing to the music

_Dawning of a new era  
Calling...don't let it catch you falling  
Ready or not at all  
So close enough to taste it  
Almost...I can embrace this  
Feeling...on the tip of my tongue_

I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars...

I've been waiting a lifetime  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined for anything at all

Dumbstruck  
Colour me stupid  
Good luck  
You're gonna need it  
Where I'm going if I get there...  
At all...

Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars... 

"You are hilarious you know that?" Nathan said laughing at her dance moves. "Yeah I know thats why you love me!" she replied. "Sure is" he laughed.

"Okay we are here!!" he said happily Brooke looked around to see that they were at the beach. Nathan got out of the car and opened the door for Brooke. "Thank you" she said then gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked looking around. "Just follow me" he said taking her hand. Brooke took off her shoes and followed him gladly.

When they got closer to the ocean she saw a table with candles plates and flowers. As they arrived at the table Nathan pulled out Brookes chair and she sat down. He then lifted up the plates lid revealing her favorite meal.

"Awww Nathan you are the man of my dreams" she said tears filling her eyes. "Good because you are the woman of my dreams and much more. Now lets eat!"

After they finished they walked on the beach under the moon. Waves crashing onto the shore. Brooke took in every piece of scenery so she would always remember it.

Brooke then turned to Nathan and put her hands around his body "You are a dream. Your everything I could ever ask for! I love you so much. More than you will ever know!" with that said she leaned up and kissed him. Deeper and deeper by the second. "I love you too Brooke Davis" he replied when they pulled apart.

When they went back to Nathans place it was late. They walked up the stairs hand in hand. At Nathans door stood someone they knew all to well.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered stepping closer to Nathan. He took this as a sign that she was uncomfortable and put his arm around her. "What are you doing here?" Nathan asked angrily that he was making Brooke nervous.

"What is this" Lucas aksed pointing at the two. 


	10. Why Do You Want Him

**WHY DO YOU WANT HIM**

Nathan's Point Of View

Flashback  
_"Lucas?" Brooke whispered stepping closer to Nathan. He took this as a sign that she was uncomfortable and put his arm around her. "What are you doing here?" Nathan asked angrily that he was making Brooke nervous._

"What is this" Lucas aksed pointing at the two.  
End Of Flashback

"What are you doing here" Brooke manages to spit out venom in her voice.

"I am here to see my brother! I dont even need to explain this to you. You two should be explaining what is happening here to me." Lucas said his hands flying in every direction.

"Luke why are you here?" Nathan asked trying to remain patient.

"I am here to see you, my brother that has always been there for me! The person who used to talk to me. Someone who I helped get through his pain when Haley left him. The person who I thought would help me with the pain I am going through now. Do you even know what I have been through this last month? No I dont think so!" Lucas yelled losing his patience

"I lost my job, I got evicted from my apartment, and my girlfriend left me! Brooke you are a horrible person you know that!!" he screamed starting to get into her face. Brooke was no in tears at this point.

Thats when he felt someone grab him by shoulders. "You really dont want to do that man! If you step one inch closer to her I will beat the sht out of you" Nathan threatened losing his patience with his older brother.

"Just watch me!" Lucas spat out getting out of Nathans hold. He was now going after Brooke. He raised his hand to slap her. Brooke braced herself as she saw Lucas getting ready to hit her.

As Lucas whipped his arm through the air Nathan took it and twisted it around his back. Then turned Lucas to look at him.

"You jerk! Never ever try to hit Brooke again! I dont care what your life is like! She has been fine without you and will continue to be fine when I kick your sorry $$." Nathan yelled punching Lucas in the gut three times.

"What do you think she is happy with you? Just like Haley was? The whole Haley thing worked out great! She left you high and dry! To think I used to feel sorry for you! You deserved everyday of pain you went through!" Nathan felt like someone punched him in his own gut when Lucas brought up his relationship with Haley.

With this Nathan pushed Lucas into the wall and continued to punch him. "Brooke isnt like Haley! She is alot smarter to of gotten away from you while Haley gets to suffer from your attitude! Come on man get a life! Brooke is over you now why dont you try getting past your big ego and realize that some people in this world wish you were dead!"

Brooke was sitting against the door cradeling her head in her hands and crying. "You see what you did to her! Even though you wont admitt it you are exactly like Dan. Karen would be ashamed of you! I guess all those years of denying he was your father didnt work! Look at yourself Lucas! You have become Dan and that is a awful thing!" Nathan said letting Lucas fall to his knees.

Nathan then walked over to Brooke picked her up. Opening his door he said one last thing to Lucas "You dont deserve someone like Brooke! Hll you dont even deserve someone like Haley" then he shut the door. Leaving Lucas laying there.

Nathan layed Brooke down on the bed and then went back and locked the front door. How could he be related to someone like Lucas. He was as bad as Dan.

He then layed down beside Brooke and put his arm around her. "Are you ok Boomer?" he asked rubbing her back. "Yeah I am going to be ok." she said laughing at her nickname. "I just cant believe I could of liked someone like that" she sighed rolling over so she was facing Nathan.

"Think thats bad? Try being related to two people like that." he joked.

"Hey at least you have someone like me!" she said starting to perk up again. "You are the best you know that?" he said looking into her eyes.

"I know!" she laughed as her dimples showed. "I love you Nathan"  
"I love you too! I always will" he said kissing her.

After they changed they lied in bed and fell asleep holding eachother


	11. The One That I Want

**The One That I Want **

Brooke's Point of View

"Did that really happen to me last night? What was up with Lucas? Was he drunk when he said all of that?" It was really getting to her how the man that she once loved would be acting like that toward her and his own brother.

But then she couln't stop thinking about how Nathan protected her, saying all of those wonderful things, making sure that Lucas wouldn't hurt me... he was truly the man of my dreams! she said to herself, still in his arms.

The next morning the sunlight went through her closed eyes. She said to herself, well i guess it is time to start another day, so she peaked her eyes open a little but got startled. The man she loved was sitting next to her on the bed staring at her.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me! What are you doing?" she said. Looking at the most beautiful in all of Tree Hill he said to her. She smiled, her simples showning, whhile turning red from all of those wonderful compliments.

They sat there for a while talking about what had happened the night before. "I would never let ANYONE hurt you, not evenmy own brother," Nathan said to her. She looked into his eyes, but all she could say was "I love you."

"Oh Brooke i love you too sooo much!" They exchanged a kiss and Nathan looked over and said "I have a surprise for you. GEt ready and i will come and pick you up at 3:00."

Before she could say a word he kissed her on the forehead and left the house but only to be back in a few hours.

Posting the rest tonight!! This chappter was written by Liz (seventhheaven793)!! Thanks for the help your awesome!!


	12. Nice Guys Finish Last

**Nice Guys Finish Last!!!**

Nathan's Point of View

Flashback

Before she could say a word he kissed her on the forehead and left the house but only to be back in a few hours.

Flashback

At 3 Nathan came to pick up Brooke. When she came out she looked stunning. She was wearing her wavy hair down, with black flats. Her top was a black and strapless and her pants were jean capris. She had a necklace with a heart charm. Nathan couldnt believe he was living with a girl who could take his breath away everytime he saw her.

"Hey Nate" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Brooke you look... amazing!" he stated trying to find the right words to describe how great she looked. "You dont look to bad yourself!" she said taking his hand and leading him down the steps to his car.

After dinner Brooke and Nathan decided to take a walk around town. He had taken her to a fancy resturant where the meal was fabulous. As they walked Nathan and Brooke they talked about their lives goals.

"Mine is to be a famous basketball player!" Nathan delared "No reall? I never would of guessed! I was sure you would be a banker" Brooke said teasing Nathan. "Hahah very funny Brooke! Hey did I tell you the good news?"

"No what is it? Wait are you super rich? Or did you buy me something?" she asked stopping and turning so they were face to face.

"Nah I wish! But Soon I will be! The Philadelphia 76ers offered me a starting position! My number would be 23! Isnt that great! Me Nathan Scott a player for the Sixers!"

"Nathan that is GREAT!" Brooke screamed jumping into his arms! "I am so happy for you! Congradulations!" she said then kissing him.

"I know! I am soo excited!" He said as they started to walk again. As Brooke and Nathan rounded the corner they came face to face with Lucas. "Umm... Hi Lucas. How are you tonight?" Brooke asked trying to be friendly.

"Well look who it is! The happy couple! Are you out on a date?" Lucas asked sarcasticly.

"Hey Luke dont start anything ok? We will keep walking this way and you keep walking that way. Deal?" Nathan asked hoping that Lucas wasnt going to start anything.

"Aww Nate. How sweet! Walking away from a little conversation!" Lucas mocked as he made girly gestures towards Nathan.

"Look man. Cut it out! Seriously! God grow up. Just walk away before things go any farther.

That was when Lucas snapped. He wound he arm back and delievered a roundhouse to Nathans jaw.

"Please tell me you did not do that Luke. You know what oh well. I am just going to walk away. Goodbye Lucas. Please never talk to me again" Nathan said as he started to walk away backwards. Luke put his fist back again getting ready to hit Nathan . But as he started to swing Brooke stepped inbetween the two. It was to late.

Lucas punch came through but only it hit Brooke. She was knocked down. Nathan kealed down to see if she was alright. But she was unconsious.

"Great job Luke! Way to go!" Nathan said as Brooke layed in his one arm while the other dialed 911.

Brookes Point Of View

The next day Brooke woke up in the hospital.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital Brooke" Lucas replied

"Who are you?" she asked confused.

"I am your boyfriend Cheery." he said smiling at her.

"You cant be! I have never seen you before in my life" she said as she started to panic.

"Yes you have Pretty Girl. You cant remember can you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She shook her head.

"Well you were knocked unconcious. We were out together when someone hit you." he explained

Brooke just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Well I am Lucas. We are dating. We love eachother very much. But there is this one guy Nathan. He is a mean man. Nathan is my brother. He doesnt want to see me happy. So he is a jerk. You have never liked him. He might try to convince you that you do like him and that you two are dating. He is lying. But you dont like him and you arent dating him. You are dating me. Understand?" Lucas asked searching for a answer from Brooke

"Yes I think so" Brooke replied still trying to think of who she is. What her life was like. Most of all. Why did this happen to her.

This all was happening while Nathan was outside of Brookes hospital room talking to her doctor. He doesnt know Lucas is in there. or that Brooke is finally awake.


	13. Brain Stew

**BRAIN STEW**

A/N: Peytons view is before Lucas talked to Brooke. Will be explained later on.

Peyton's Point Of View

Flashback

_Brooke just sat there with a blank look on her face._

_"Well I am Lucas. We are dating. We love eachother very much. But there is this one guy Nathan. He is a mean man. Nathan is my brother. He doesnt want to see me happy. So he is a jerk. You have never liked him. He might try to convince you that you do like him and that you two are dating. He is lying. But you dont like him and you arent dating him. You are dating me. Understand?" Lucas asked searching for a answer from Brooke_

_"Yes I think so" Brooke replied still trying to think of who she is. What her life was like. Most of all. Why did this happen to her._

_This all was happening while Nathan was outside of Brookes hospital room talking to her doctor. He doesnt know Lucas is in there. or that Brooke is finally awake._

End Of Flashback

"Hello" Peyton said answering the phone.

"Peyton? Its Nathan. Look I am at the hospital. It's Brooke. She was knocked out by Lucas a few hours ago. She is going to wake up soon. Do you think you could fly down? She would love to see you. Just so you know she will probably have amnesia." Nathan explained.

"Oh my god Nathan! Yes I am on my way now! Wait why did Lucas do it?" Peyton asked while her head was still spinning after this new information.

"Great! Thanks Peyt! Well long story. Short end of it is Lucas found out me and Brooke were dating. Something went off and he flipped. Tried to fight me and hit Brooke by accident because she got in the middle of it." Nathan said filling with anger once again.

"Oh ok. Well I am on my way. Just make sure you watch Lucas. He is to smart for his own good... NATHAN!!! You and Brooke are dating? When did this happen? Where was I?" Peyton screamed.

"Yeah we are dating. It happened a month ago. She is really great. I love her" Nathan replied

"Nate thats great! Congrats! I will see you soon! Be careful." Peyton said as she hung up.

The next day at the hospital everyone showed up. They were all waiting for Brooke to wake up. Nathan was talking to the doctor, Haley was reading a magazine in the waiting room with Rachel, and Peyton was wondering where Lucas was. Then it hit her. Brookes room.

When she walked up to the door she saw Lucas just sitting down. Brooke was awake, so she knew this would end badly. So she decided to listen to their coversation.

After Lucas was done Peyton got a great idea. She ran into the waiting room to get Rachel.

"Rachel come with me now!" Peyton said getting Rachel's hand and pulling her to Brooke's room.

"Whoah Blondie. Whats Up?" Rachels asked.

As Peyton explained her plan to Rachel a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh I am totally in!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Good now wait for the signal. Wish me luck" peyton said as she strolled into the room.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! What the hell?" Peyton yelled making both Brooke and Lucas jump.

"Hey Peyton. What are you doing here, and what are you talking about?" Lucas asked scuinting his eyes.

"Dont give me that 'Hey Peyton'. When you know what I am doing here! I am here to see my best friend" she said pointing to Brooke. "Why are you lying her just to seduce her when you already have a WIFE!" she yelled.

Lucas's face dropped, as a blank look returned to Brooke's face.

Peyton ran her hand through her hair when all of a sudden Rachel stormed in.

"Lucas Scott! You have a WIFE!!! Yet you never told me over the TWO years we have been going out!" Rachel shreiked as her hand came in contact with his cheek.

"What are you talking about Rachel? I havent seen you since high school!" Lucas said holding his cheek.

"Thats bull Lucas, and you know it!" Rachel yelled.

Then all of a sudden Peytons hand came in contact with Lucas's other cheek.

"You cheater! Your with Rachel while married to me! Then trying to take advantage of Brooke who has no memory! You know she is dating Nathan! What is a matter with you!" Peyton said.

"Peyton! What are you talking about? I am not with Rachel OR you!" he yelled.

"Nice try! But we know the truth Luke!" Rachel said.

"Out" Brooke whispered.

Everyone turned to her and stared.

"Lucas I said get out now!" she said louder this time.

"But Brooke! They are lying!" Lucas tried to explain.

"No Lucas out! How could you! Try to do this to me when I cant remember! Now leave!" She said even louder this time pointing to the door.

"Brooke..." Lucas tried again.

But this was met by one of Brooke's looks that could kill. He got up and left the room.

"Brooke. Its me Peyton. Your best friend. Listen to me everything Lucas said was a lie. You ARE with Nathan. You two are in love. I am going to send him in ok?" Peyton said.

"Yeah ok. Thanks guys, for saving me from him." Brooke said smiling.

"No problem! We will be back later." Rachel added.

Brooke nodded as they left the room. About 3 minutes later Nathan walked in. He looked like he hadnt slept for two days.

"You're awake!" He said as he walked closer to Brooke.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"So Peyton and Rachel just told me about what happened. What Lucas..." Nathan said before Brooke cut him off.

"I know they told me." she said as she smiled.

"Ok cool. So how are you? Do you feel ok? Do you need anything?" Nathan asked.

"I am fine. You look alot worse" she laughed.

"Yeah I was worried sick about you. God I hate Lucas." Nathan said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Do you know when they will let me out?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah the doctor said he needed a few more tests but either tonight or tomorrow." Nathan said playing with his hands. "Look Brooke I know you dont know anyone, so if you dont want to come home to our house with me its fine. I am sure Peyton will stay with you."

"No its fine. I rather be at home with you. I trust you, just make sure Lucas stays away." Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah sure." Nathan laughed. "Hey all your friends are out in the waiting room do you want me to bring them in?"

"Ok" she said. As Nathan got up she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on her bed. "But first I want to spend some time getting to know you again." She simled.

"Anytime" He replied as he kissed her forehead. "Just so you know I love you Brooke Davis."

"From what I am told I am pretty sure I love you too." she said. "Hey Nathan does that offer for needing anything still aply?"

"Yeah of course what do you need?" he asked.

"A kiss?" she replied.

"I think I can help you with that." he said leaning down and kissing her.

When they finally pulled away they were both smiling.

"Looks like my Brooke's back" Nathan joked.

Brooke laughed then scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

"Come here Nate." she whispered.

"I would love to" he smiled and took the spot. Brooke curled up to him and rested her head on his stomach. Nathan started to rub circles on her back and arms, when he heard a snoring sound.

"Goodnight Brooke, I love you" he said as he yawned.

"Love you too Nathan" she said.

Both Nathan and Brooke fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

SUPPORT LOCAL MUSIC


	14. Scattered

Yes I know I suck!! I havent updated since June!! I am soo sorry!! I lost inspiration and the next chapter!! Then with OTH not being on I kinda put it on hold. Then during Spanish today I found the long lost chapter in a notebook!! So here it is!! Its short but better than nothing!! Again so sorry and I hope not to do that again!! I just went through some hard stuff!

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Come here Nate." she whispered._

_"I would love to" he smiled and took the spot. Brooke curled up to him and rested her head on his stomach. Nathan started to rub circles on her back and arms, when he heard a snoring sound._

_"Goodnight Brooke, I love you" he said as he yawned._

_"Love you too Nathan" she said._

_Both Nathan and Brooke fell asleep with smiles on their faces._

_End Of Flashback_

At 10 that night a nurse came in and woke Nathan and Brooke up.

"Well look at the two of you!! Aww you look so in love!! I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You are going to have to leave so this beauty can get some sleep. Tomorrow you can come back at 8." The lady explained.

"Ok I will just say goodbye." Nathan replied getting up. The nurse then walked out of Brooke's room.

"Brooke I will be back tomorrow. I love you sleep tight." Nathan said leaning over to kiss her goodbye.

"Ok Nate. See ya tomorrow." Brooke smiled.

Nathan walked out of Brooke's room to find everyone still sitting in the waiting room. Well except for Lucas.

"Oh hey guys. I thought you would of left by now." Nathan said.

"We wanted to make sure you both were ok." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah we are getting there." Nathan replied.

"Good! So me and Peyton are crashing at your place tonight!" Rachel announced to Nathan.

"Umm ok lets go." Nathan stated starting to walk away.

Peyton and Rachel started to follow him when Haley stood up.

"Nathan can I talk to you?" Haley asked.

This stopped all 3 in their tracks.

"I guess. Peyt and Rachel go wait for me by the car.." Nathan told them.

When they left Nathan walked over to Haley.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How are you? Its been awhile. I've missed you." Haley smiled.

"Well lets see my girlfriend is in the hospital because of my brother! My ex-wife is telling me she missed me! How do you think I am?" Nathan snapped sitting down. "Oh by the way how is Greg?"

"Nathan." Haley sighed closing her eyes. "I am here for Brooke, not you. I want to talk and see how you and Brooke are doing. I have missed alot. Yes I missed you I loved you and we went from always being together to being accross the country."

"Ok. Shes ok. Yeah you missed alot. We are good, well except for right now. That was your choice to leave Haley." Nathan replied.

"I know! It was a mistake!!" Haley stated.

"Maybe to you. Not to me." Nathan said.

"Fine. So who hit Brooke again?" Haley asked

"Lucas. God I hate him! All he does is cause chaos!" Nathan explained.

"Your blaming Lucas? I heard it was your fault!" Haley replied.

"You heard wrong. Im blaming him cause he did it! I dont need this! Goodbye Haley!" Nathan said walking away.

"Nathan!!" Haley called after him.

"No dont talk to me ever again!" Nathan replied walking out of the hospital.

* * *

So hope you liked it!! Please review!!! Again sorry about the long gap!! 


	15. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Wow it's been like four years! Sorry about that! I guess I got busy with school and life, and never got back to this story. This was my first fanfiction story ever, and I thought it was really good! Then I reread it and was appalled. I am so sorry I sucked back in middle school & high school!

Anyways since One Tree Hill ended, which I still cannot accept, I decided to come back to this story! I decided to rewrite it totally! I feel like now, in college, I could write a much better story! I will be going by the same story lines, but just fixing them and making it better. SO I will make a whole new story link, and leave this little old pathetic story in its shame.

I will be working on this and I hope you all enjoy it! Looking over the Brathan section it seems like we need some new stories! So look out for the new story (:

Hope all is going well for my amazing reviewers so suffered through some horrible writing! I want to thank you for sticking by me, and I hope you enjoy to ne Whatsername!


End file.
